Circle of Life
by Naiichan
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah nya, Naruto. Suatu saat semua orang pasti akan merasakan berada dibawah. Begitu juga aku. Tenang saja, semua akan indah pada waktunya.


**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

******Tittle : Circle Of Life © Naiichan  
**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo**

* * *

******Chapter 1  
**

* * *

******.  
**

******.  
**

******.**

* * *

Dia tampan bukan, Hinata?

Matanya besar, tidak sipit seperti pemuda-pemuda Konoha pada umumnya. Warnanya juga biru seperti warna laut, bersinar seperti matahari. Senyumnya merekah seperti orang yang selalu bahagia. Hidungnya bangir. Ditambah lagi kulitnya yang kecoklatan berpadu dengan rambut kuningnya yang jabrik dan seolah selalu tertata rapi. Sosok nya kini sudah menyerupai Matahari. Bersinar-sinar.

Namun sama juga seperti matahari. Meski memberi banyak manfaat, kadang keberadaannya suka di acuhkan. Tidak dianggap. Bahkan ia seringkali diasingkan. Meski sudah banyak membantu, dan berbuat baik tapi tetap saja tak ada balasan apapun. Bukan ingin pamrih. Ia hanya ingin satu hal. Ia ingin dirinya dianggap ada dan dihargai. Ya, cuma itu.

Hinata mengamati potret Naruto sekali lagi. Menngagumi tiap inci wajah milik pemuda itu. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengamatinya tapi dampaknya tetap sama. Degup jantung yang tidak bisa di pelankannya barang sebentar saja. Namun tujuannya mengamati potret Naruto kali ini bukan untuk mengaguminya, melainkan untuk mencari sesuatu. Sudah bertahun-tahun dipandingai nya potret itu tapi Hinata ingin menemukan sejumput kepura-puraan dalam ekspresi pemuda itu. Tapi nyatanya Hinata tidak menemukannya. Pemuda itu terseyum tulus. Seperti tanpa ada rasa beban.

Kemarin, saat ia ingin ke perpustakaan ia mendapati pemuda itu tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya. Hinata kira, pemuda itu nyatanya saat pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala, ia melihat tetesan bening itu. Pemuda itu tidak berusaha menutupi nya maupun menghapus nya saat Hinata masuk ke dalam perpustakaan malah ia seperti tidak menyadari kedatangan Hinata. Pemuda itu nampaknya baru menyadari kedatangan Hinata saat ia berdiri di seberang meja tempat pemuda itu duduk.

"Maaf, karna kau sudah melihatku menangis." Hanya kata-kata itu saja yang keluar lewat bibir Naruto. Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Hinata. Padahal bila pemuda itu ingin meminta dirinya untuk menghiburnya, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hinata tidak keberatan. Tapi selanjutnya mereka berdua malah diam. Untuk mengatasi kecanggungan, Hinata berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan mencari buku sejarah –tujuan utamanya ke perpustakaan. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki Hinata. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih menangis dengan diam. Padahal, sungguh. Bila pemuda itu ingin memintanya menanggung setengah berat yang dipikulnya ia takkan keberatan. Sama sekali tidak keberatan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara hairdryer dan suara gunting saling beradu memenuhi bangunan dengan besar yang lumayan itu. Salon itu memang selalu penuh. Tentu saja, karna memang salon itu sudah sangat sangat terkenal. Suara para wanita yang saling bergosip sering kali terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Namun beda lagi dengan ruangan besar di dalam bangunan tersebut. Meski kini terdengar perdebatan didalamnya setidak nya tidak seberisik di luar.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengecat rambutmu?" Tanya perembuat bersurai merah itu. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sayang sekali. Warna rambutmu kan indah." Gumamnya lagi seolah ingin mempengaruhi pemuda didepannya untuk membatalkan rencana mengecat rambutnya. Ia memainkan rambut pemuda di depannya.

"Nanti kan bisa di cat lagi." Katanya dengan suara acuh. Ia membolak-balik majalah otomotif yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"Tapi tetap saja. Warna rambut alami itu lebih bagus. Sungguh, sayang sekali." Katanya setengah merengek.

"Karin, yang punya rambut aku. Kenapa jadi kau yang repot?" Katanya dengan ketus. Kini ia kesal. Majalah otomotif yang di pegangangnya ditutup nya dan membantingnya ke meja. Yang dipanggil Karin diam saja, tidak merasa takut atau apa saat pemuda itu kesal. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Oh ya, katanya kau mau di potong mohawk. Jadi?" Karin lalu berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku, Karin. Kalau aku ingin di potong mohawk ya mohawk." Ujarnya malas.

"Aku mengerti." Ia membuka laci meja disudut ruangan itu, mengambil sebuah buku lalu memberikan nya pada pemuda yang duduk manis di sebuah kursi di depan cermin "Kau mau warna apa?"

"Menurutmu yang bagus warna apa?" Tanyanya acuh sambil membolak-balik buku berisi kumpulan warna itu. Karin terkekeh "Kau peduli penampilan juga ternyata."

"Untuk apa aku kemari, bodoh?" Jawabnya ketus. Kali ini ia memutuskan memilih sendiri saja. Temannya itu selalu banyak omong bila dimimtai bantuan.

"Pirang saja." Kata Karin. Ia lalu merebut buku tersebut dan membolak-balik halamannya. Lalu diberikannya lagi pada pemuda itu dan menunjukkan sebuah warna yang ia maksud "Seperti ini."

"Terlalu mencolok." Jawabnya ketus. Ia tidak menghiraukan Karin yang mencibir kesal ke arahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah warna yang dirasa nya tidak terlalu mencolok "Aku mau yang ini saja." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah warna.

"Coklat tua." Sahut Karin sambil mengerutkan alis nya sebentar lalu mengangguk-angguk setuju "Baiklah."

*Skip*

"Selesai!" Ujarnya dengan bersemangat. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu, berusaha membangunkannya. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menguceknya. Tangannya di pukul pelan oleh wanita bersurai merah di belakangnya.

"Jangan dikucek." Omelnya. Pemuda itu mendengus lalu ia mendongak menatap cermin, mengamati potret dirinya sendiri.

"Ini... aku?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka hanya dengan mengganti warna rambut saja efeknya bisa seperti ini. Ia terlihat beda sekali.

"Tentu saja, sa-"

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Jiraiyu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Orang menyebutnya lingkaran kehidupan. Tapi baginya, itu adalah lingkaran setan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hari itu dirinya akan berasa di posisi terbawah roda itu. Dan ia tidak menyangka, roda tersebut berputar sebegitu cepatnya. Ia bahkan belum merasakan berada di posisi tengah roda itu.

Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa harus ia yang dipermainkan oleh roda setan itu. Seenaknya sendiri roda itu memutar-mutar kehidupannya, membuatnya terjerembab dengan begitu cepatnya. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak menyangka hari itu akan menjadi posisi terbawah dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti bahwa detik itu juga ia harus kehilangan dua orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti kenapa kehidupan sebegitu menakutkan. Ia tidak mengerti, sungguh.

Tangannya meraba-raba hadiah fisik dari kejadian itu. Tiga buah luka goresan di pipinya. Sudah tidak terasa sakit, memang. Bahkan sudah sembuh total namun bekasnya masih ada. Tapi sebesar apapun bekas luka fisik dipipinya, tidak sebanding denganluka nonfisik yang dideritanya. Berkali-kali dirinya dipertemukan dengan motivator-motivator handal, hal itu semata-mata untuk menumbuhkan semangat hidupnya. Psikiater pun pernah di kunjungi nya. Awalnya ia tidak mau tapi Iruka memaksanya karna khawatir dengan Naruto yang seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

Naruto tersenyum samar. Dan akhirnya, ia memasang topeng untuk menutupi luka nonfisik itu agar Iruka tidak lagi khawatir. Naruto juga sebenarnya bosan dan juga ia tidak mau merepotkan Iruka dan menambah beban lelaki itu. DI ajak tinggal dirumahnya saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur, ia tidak mau Iruka menanggung biaya psikiater yang tentunya tidak murah itu. Tidak, ia sudah cukup menyusahkan.

"Kau memang selalu menyusahkan ya." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengamati potret dirinya. Mengamati tiap jengkal wajahnya. "Merepotkan." Ucapnya penuh nada keputusasaan. "Menyusahkan." Ia tersenyum samar "Tidak berguna." Dia memang selalu merasa dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar sampah. Anak buangan yang seringkali mendapat tatapan kasihan dari beberapa anak. Anak yang sering terintimidasi dan ditindas, dan tidak pernah dianggap keberadannya. Bisakah ini menjadi lebih buruk?

Dihembuskannya nafas, untuk mengatur emosinya. Diamatinya lagi wajahnya. Hidungnya bangir, mirip laki-laki itu. Rambutnya kuning dan jabrik, mirip dia lagi. Matanya, juga mirip dengan orang itu lagi. Di dalam cermin itu kini tak ubahnya potret dewasa orang itu. Minato.

"Aarggh!" Ia berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya, meninju cermin itu dan membuat buku-buku jarinya berdarah. Perih.

Tanpa sadar butiran-butiran bening itu jatuh, memasahi pipinya. Kakinya lemas, dan tidak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia terduduk jatuh, mendekap lututnya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Bisakah ini akan menjadi lebih buruk? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah ini? Bisakah ia menghadapinya?

"Tolong jangan permainkan hidupku lagi." Gumamnya dalam diam dengan suara bergetar.

* * *

**LANJUT ?**

**or  
**

**DELETE ?  
**

**Review , please  
**


End file.
